Naruto's Discovery
by hyperemoninja
Summary: Naruto decides to steal Kakashi's Icha Icha book. What happens when Iruka and Kakashi catch him and what does Iruka have to say about? More precise what does he have to say to Kakashi about carrying around that book and reading it in front of children.


I was actually trying to write more stuff for the  
Genma x Izumo story I'm helping _**iCheyenna**_ write and  
I some how ended up writing something completely different.  
So I'm dedicating this story to _**iCheyenna**_^^

_Read and Review!_

**iCheyenna:** This story is for me??

**hyperemoninja:** Yup

**iCheyenna: **Yay!!^_^ (jumps around and latches onto a poor defenseless Iruka)

**hyperemoninja: **Umm...icheyenna did you have to much sugar today?

**iCheyenna:** What? Of course not (blinks innocently)

**Kakashi:** Hey you let go of my dolphin!

**iCheyenna: **No he's mine mwhahahaha (runs away dragging poor Iruka behind her)

**hyperemoninja:** 0.0 anyways on with the story...

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Title: **Naruto's Discovery  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto all characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto  
**Summary: **Naruto decides to steal Kakashi's Icha Icha book. What happens when Iruka  
and Kakashi catch him and what does Iruka have to say to Kakashi?

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Naruto grinned in pure glee. He had finally done it, he had stolen Kakashi-sensei precious Icha Icha book. Not only that he had managed to do it all on his own without any help from Sasuke-teme or Sakura-chan. Now finally finally he would uncover the secrets, the super cool jutsu's hidden in this little book. You see Naruto had a theory, he believed that the great copy nin, sharingan Kakashi, the ninja with over a thousand jutsu's had been getting them all from this orange book, why else would Kakashi-sensei always be reading it. Looking around to make sure he wasn't being watched or followed Naruto jumped onto the academy roof top and opened the book and began reading...

---------

Kakashi was in a panic he couldn't find it, he had looked all over the place and he still couldn't find his Icha Icha anywhere. I know I put it back in my pocket were could it be he wondered. Kakashi tried to remember were he had gone today. I went to the mission room but I still had it,  
I went to the academy to watch my little dolphin teach but I put it away. I went to the memorial stone and it was still in my pocket...I trained the brats...the brats! Of course he had let his guard down and had taken a nap, Sakura wouldn't have stolen it and Sasuke was to angsty to like romance novels that..left Naruto! Kakashi growled when he got hold of that blond knuckle head there would hell to pay for stealing his most prized possession.

----------

Iruka sighed Naruto was already an hour late in meeting him for ramen, something bad must have happened. He started to get worried Naruto would never miss out on free ramen. Iruka started looking all over the village for the hyperactive blond, he looked for him at the hokage monument, the training grounds,  
and his house but there was no sign of him anywhere. Finally when he got to the academy Iruka spotted something out of the corner of his eye, he looked up at the roof top of the academy and saw something orange...

----------

Naruto's eyes went wide, and a intense blush was starting to creep across his tan whiskered cheeks, he could feel a nose bleed starting to come.

_"He moaned as he thrusted inside..."_

Narutoquickly looked away from the page, this wasn't a book of secret jutsu's it was a book of porn, but not any kind of porn it was guy on guy porn! Naruto blinked he had to admit it was kind of hot, okay really hot, he went back to reading where he left off.

"NARUTO!"

----------

"NARUTO!" Iruka yelled when he saw what his ex-student was reading, it was Kakashi's perverted book!  
"Oh hi Iruka-sensei how've you been?" Naruto asked innocently trying to discreetly hide the book in his back pocket.  
"What do you think your doing with Kakasi-sensei's book." Iruka demanded hands on his hips glaring in disapproval at Naruto.

"Maa sensei are we so close that we're going by first names." Kakashi asked eye crinkling in amusement.  
"Hatake-san" Iruka said ignoring Kakashi's comment and glared at him, he couldn't stop the blush from appearing on his cheeks.  
"Are we going to last names again Iruka?" Kakashi asked taking a quickly glance at his book to see if it was still in perfect condition.  
"Why does Naruto have that filthy book of yours?" Iruka asked glaring at Kakashi with killing intent.  
"Well you see while I was walking on the road of life I bumped into a little bird and it told me that Naruto and Sasuke would enjoy learning a thing or two from it."  
Kakashi answered grinning from behind his mask.  
"What! That's not true Iruka-sensei don't believe that perv." Narutoyelled sounding scandalized as he pointed an angry finger at Kakashi.  
"Who's the pervert Naruto you were just reading a naughty grown ups book." Kakashi commented raising a silver eyebrow.

"Naruto" Iruka said sounding extremely calm "hand over the book and then I want you to go straight home, I have certain things to discuss with your sensei."  
Naruto meekly handed the book over and then ran for it, not even risking to turn to look back and glance over his shoulder.

"Maa Iruka-sensei if you wanted to be alone with me all you had to do was ask." Kakashi said as he reached for his book.  
Iruka blushed as hold on the book tightened and he took a step back.

"Kakashi-sensei care to explain why Naruto had your book." he asked taking another step away from the perverted Jounin.  
"He thoughtI was keeping secret jutsu's in it so he decided to steal it." Kakashi answered shrugging his shoulders.  
"If you can't even keep a hold of your book than I'm not giving it back." Iruka said turning and walking away.  
"But Iruka-sensei" Kakashi whined "I'll get bored without it unless...you want to keep me entertained."  
"Kakashi-sensei that is highly inappropriate" Iruka scolded.  
"We're both consenting adults Iruka, you can help me reenact some of my favorite parts." he said suggestively.  
"Sorry but I'm not planning on being another notch on your belt." Iruka answered frowning at Kakashi's offer.

"Hey now sensei I don't wear a belt" Kakashi replied cheekily "and who said it was only going to be a one night stand."  
Iruka blushed again, he had to admit Kakashi was a rather attractive man...well what you could see of him anyways. Kakashi grinned he could tell that Iruka was actually considering his offer. Before Iruka could change his mind Kakashi wrapped his arms around Iruka's waist and teleported them to his house, where he did many naughty unspeakable things to the little sensei all night long.

____The Next Morning___

"Maa Sensei we still have chapter 17 through 29 to reenact." Kakashi said nuzzling the back of Iruka's neck, letting out a satisfied sight.  
Iruka just groaned and buried his head under the pillow, who would have known that Kakashi didn't just have a couple of favorite parts or chapters everything about the book was his favorite.

Lets just say that the next day a waddling Iruka could be seen walking...errr...waddling down the street followed by very happy, satisfied Kakashi.


End file.
